Tragic Hetalia Stories
by AustriaFangirl
Summary: America has some wierd dream but wakes from a coma realizing it wasn't real. I'll let you read the rest. These are some very sad stories I came up with. So there are going to be many chapters. It will be going for as long possible.
1. Gone

Alfred was breathing hard, "Geez! I wouldn't be able to run for my life. I hate running so much!" Arthur turned around and yelled to Alfred, " Hey Al! Hurry up you bloody git!" " I'll catch up in a minute," Alfred yelled back, standing up. Arthur turned back around and disapeared. "Hey, where did Artur go?" So he began looking for Arthur. " I guess I'll call him." He shrugged and took out his phone and called Arthur. "No signal? That's not cool dude, not cool at all." He began walking home, but notices that no one else is on the streets, and broke into a run. There were no cars and no people, only him. He was scared. _Canada has to be home, _he thought. When he got home, he burts in through the door, coming in to find no one. "This can't be happening man." He had got to caught up in himself.

(Scene transition)

Doctors were everywhere. Arthur was terrified. The one he raised has just gone into cardiac arrest. He knows of only that.

(Scene transition)

Alfred woke up, hurting all over. He was dying. What he just saw was only a dream. He passes back out, not able to breathe, his heart pounding. Then, in only a second, his gave out.

(Scene transition)

Arthur heard the moniter. He knew Alfred died, that easily, and ran into the hospital room, tears streaming down his face. "Bloody git, you're the hero, you can't be dead." He takes the dead boy's hands in his, but sees words written on them. The words read, _Arthur, I love you._ Arthur leans down and kisses his younger brother's forehead. "I love you too. Goodbye, Alfred."


	2. Together

Spain put down his sword, ready to surrender. He just couldn't take it. This war was too much. France saw what Spain had did, "Spain, we need to fight, help win this." France went back to defending his territory. Prussia was working his butt off, "Can't I get a break?" Piercing a near by enemy, France spun around and kicked up Spain's sword. "Take this and fight." France was going to give Spain the sword, but only found him dead with another sword stuck in him. He yelled over to Prussia but he didn't bother to listen, still fighting. Prussia was fighting with all his might now, past exhausted. He gets stabbed from behind. Having his blood drain out so fast made him really dizzy. He collasped, then died. France saw this and dragged Prussia's body by Spain's. He grabbed both of them, tears coming out of his eyes, as fast as Prussia's blood drained. The Bad Touch Trio will be together, no matter what," he whispered into his dead friends' ears. He set down the bodies and layed between them. He brought his sword to his chest. "We will stay together, friends." He punctured his heart, dying instantly.


	3. Why

Matthew ran through the forest, to hide from the bullies. His life had become a mess, even though it usually was. He wanted a to talk to Francis about it, but doesn't have the guts to do it. He ran from his school, he ran frm there, he was in his science class. He doesn't know where in the world he is in the forest, only knowing he's safe.

(Scene transition)

Francis got a call from Matthew's school. Wondering why he ran away, he wanted to search for him. Can't he just be with his little Mattie, he's almost like his son. But Francis knew exactly where Matthew was, in the forest. He always went there.

(Scene transition)

"It's no use!" Matthew said, in his whispery voice. "I can't live like this. Francis is the only one who loves me and maybe Alfred, but whatever." His pet bear, Kumajiro, wasn't with him at the moment, which made him a bit scared. "I think it may be time."

(Scene transition)

Francis got in his car and raced towards the woods, near the school. When he got there, he ran into the forest. "Mon Matthew? Are you here?" Francis frantically searched around, going deeper and deeper into the forest.

(Scene transition)

Matthew picked up a sharp object, holding it tight. "If no likes me, it's worth it." He carved, _I'm sorry, _into a nearby tree. He then shoved the sharp end of the object into his chest. He bled out slowly, becoming unable to handle it. His heart stopped, letting him die.

(Scene transition)

It was too late when Francis got to Mattie. He was dead and so Francis picked up Matthew's body. "I'm sorry. I wouldn't have let you done this." Francis stroked the boy's hair, crying so much. "I love you." There was a strange, bright light behind him, and he turned still holding the body in his hands. It was Matthew's soul. "I love you, too." He waved to Francis, who ran towards the soul. "Why? Why did you do that?" Francis asked. "It was for my own good," Matthew's souls replied. Francis, tear stanied, threw his arms around Matthew, "You can't leave." Matthew lifted up Francis' face and kissed his cheek, "I have to now. I'm sorry but goodbye." The soul disappeared into the light and Francis fell to his knees, sobbing. "W-Why?"


	4. Pasta Served Burnt

Italy was in the kitchen making pasta, while Germany was working out. He was boiling his water and heard the timer go off. He put the noodles in the water, waiting for them to be ready. He started preparing the sauce.

(Scene transition)

Germany was doing a normal workout routine, lifting weights and running. He smelled food being cooked, but didn't bother to check what it was. He kept on lifting some weights until he couldn't move his arms. He was paralyzed. He couldn't speak.

(Scene transition)

The pasta was done so Italy put the sauceon it. He brought the two plates out of the kitchen and set them on a table. "Germany! Our pasta is ready!" Italy called, but heard no response so he thought Germany was out running so, he waited.

(Scene transition)

Germany was getting scared now. He heard Italy call him, but he couldn't answer back. His muscles became tired from holding the weights for so long. Finally, the weights slipped loose and fell to the floor. But not just the weights fell, but so had Germany. He had died of an unknown cause.

(Scene transition)

Italy heard a loud crash and ran to the source. He saw his beloved Germany lay lifeless on the floor. He tried to pick him up, but Italy was far too weak. Before Italy could do anything, a huge fire erupted from the kitchen, burning everything quickly. The fire alarm went off but too late. The fire spread to the room Italy was in. No escape. The flames engulfed him and Germany's body. Both turned to ashes, but together.


	5. Here Cats

Japan and Greece were outside petting some kitties. Having their awkward little conversation. Greece puts on his cat ears. "Do you want to rub my belly now?" Greece asks, laying on his back. "No thank you," Japan replies. "Please? Just one time." Greece tries to annoy Japan until he does so and it works. "Fine, only once though." Japan ribs Greece's stomach awkwardly. He hears some thunder off in the distance and stops. "We need to get the cats inside." Japan says, but noticesthat the cats had left. Greece notices also and tries to find them. "Kitties? Where are you?" Japan gets up, "Let's go inside. They will come back." Japan and Greece set off inside. The thunder got louder and louder. Japan looks out the window but instead of rain, he sees millions of cats and blood. "G-Greece, we need to go." Japan urges Greece. Then Japan shows why they need to leave and Greece agrees. They go out through a back door and start to run. The cats are too fast and are on the two countries tail. Greece stops, forgetting about the cats, and becomes a clear target. The cats pounce, attack, and bite at him, who was screamed in pain. He died and was eaten by the cats. Japan became tired of running and became slower and slower. The cats got him as well. The two bodies, well what was left of them, were left to rot.


	6. Masked

Austria was working at a restaurant serving customers. He didn't usually work at places like this , he usually never worked. But there was customer,his face covered, so Austria tried not to go to him. Everyone else avoided that guy, too. He served all the people had to serve. The restuarant was closed now so no new customers came in. Austria had to serve the creepy guy. He walked over to him, "Hello, may I take your order?" The man in the mask replied, "Whatever you recommend." Austria write down a dish, "Okay. Anything else?" The man just waved him away. Austria went to the kitchen and gave the cook the order. He had nothing else to do so he waited for the meal to be done. When it was done, Austria brought over the plate. The masked man took off his mask. It was Prussia. "I knew you sounded famialiar." Austria said. "I'm sorry, Austria. I have to do this. Prussia stood up and kissed Austria, taking out a gun. He pulled away and shot Austria in the heart. "I was blackmailed." Prussia didn't want Austria to die alone. So, Prussia shot himself as well, feeling the guilt.


End file.
